Lucien
Lucien is an extremely powerful son of Hades and self-proclaimed Greek god of chaos. He was the first demigod son of Hades, and achieved immortality through unknown means. Claiming himself as the most powerful and the first demigod to be ever born, Lucien was banished from the Underworld many centuries ago after an unsuccessful attempt of stealing Hades' Helm of Darkness. History Early life Lucien was born as a human boy in Athens during the period known as Greek Dark Ages, just a few years after the First Titanomachy had started. Back at the time, the three sons of Kronos, which would eventually be known as the Big Three -- Hades, Poseidon and Zeus --, were yet young gods in a war against the mighty Titans. Seeking advantage, the god Hades came to earth and had a son with a mortal woman, hoping that a new god would be born from their relationship. However, from it was given birth to a new specie, a Demigod. While not nearly as powerful as true gods, Lucien quickly proved himself not to be such a failure as Hades first thought, taking off most of the Titan's allies with little to no difficult. Growing in power much quicker than most modern demigods are known to do, the firstborn of Hades soon evolved from a minor nuisance to a very big threat, big enough for the Titan Atlas to send his son, the powerful monster known as Lýkatlas, to kill him. While a very powerful person, Lucien's power was no match to the beast known as the Ancient Wolf, and as both fought in such a battle it's said that the world itself cried out in agony from the following destruction brought by them, it became clear that Lýkatlas wouldn't be defeated. Fearing death, Lucien then cast a forbbiden spell and flew through Shadow Travel while the wolf beast was distracted. Knowing it wouldn't take long for Lýkatlas to track him down and came after him, Lucien managed to get to Zeus and Poseidon just in time for the monster to come after him. Thus Lucien played a major role in the defeat of Lýkatlas. Pursuit of godhood When the First Titan War ended, Lucien asked Zeus to make him a god as a reward for his help against the Titans, which most Olympian gods didn't take very well. At their refuse, the angered demigod left Olympus. As the centuries passed, much to Lucien's anger his attempts to make mortals see him as a god were useless and his name was barely even remembered, despite the fact of him achieving immortality throughout unknown means. When Heracles, a newborn demigod son of Zeus, was made a god many centuries later, a furious Lucien attacked and tried to kill him, which he was unable to do due to the son of Zeus' immortality as a god. Thus, Lucien instead stole a some of Heracles' Ichor after beating him and tried to use it to become a god himself, but it again proved useless as while his power was increased to a very high degree, it still wasn't enough for him to achieve godhood alone. Over the centuries, Lucien's experimentations with different magical sources lead him to create many monsters and creatures. One of his creation were the empousai, which he indirectly created by experimenting with the spirit Mormo's Anima Mundi energy and then leading him to have children with the goddess Hecate. Other of his creations were the Furies, which Lucien created by experimenting with remainings of the Ouranos' ichor which had been spilled by Kronos many eons ago. He later gave them as a gift to Hades. When Gaea later gave birth to and sent the powerful Typhon to kill the Olympian gods, Lucien once again helped the gods, but this time much due to his own interest on the monster. When it was finally defeated, Lucien collected a lot of Typhon's essence and teleported away before the gods arrived. Lucien would then make another attempt to achieve godhood by using Typhon's essence, but once again was only able to increase his power. But this time something else changed, his blood became black. That Lucien called ektóplasma, which would then be called ectoplasm by the mortals, and claimed himself to be the god of chaos much to the gods' annoyance. Once again the Olympus refused to see him as a true god, and thus an angered Lucien once again left it, this time secretly swearing reveng upon the gods. Stealing the Helm of Darkness Angered by the gods' once again refusing to make him one of them, Lucien sworn vegeance upon them. Seeking to gain even more power, he secretly planned to steal each of the gods' symbols of power in order to increase his own personal power. Lucien believed that it would make him powerful enough to challenge the entire Olympus by himself, since the gods would be highly weakened then. Since his home was the mostly Underworld, he decided it would be easier to steal Hades' Helm of Darkness first since it would make stealing the other symbols of power a much easier task. And he would have been able to do so, but failed due to the intervention of another son of Hades, Ethan Milani, and was then banished from the Underworld by Hades. Modern age As for the modern age, Lucien's name has been rarely remembered. He's gone for a long time now and many gods think he has either died or faded away, although Ethan seems to have no doubt that he's still out there even now as people think he's gone for good. It's not known if he's actually active yet, and what were his actions throughout centuries and millennia, Personality Despite being first supposedly loyal to his father, Lucien was very unlike his siblings sons and daughters of Hades. In line with his reputation, Lucien is extremely cunning, confident, an excellent liar and is not one to hesitate to betray allies at a whim when it's needed for him to achieve something. Lucien often works towards his own personal goals while making his allies believe what he want them to believe, such as when he pretended to be helping the Olympian gods against Typhon while instead he was seeking to get some of the monster's essence. This is most evident when he turned against Hades millennia ago in an attempt to steal his father's Helm of Darkness, and even more when he pretended to agree with the Olympian gods about him not becoming one of them meanwhile planning their doom. As suggested by Ethan's comments, Lucien has been proven to be quite intelligent and very cunning, and he is both very aware and very pleased of how he is regarded between those who know about him. At one point, when suggested by Hades that Lucien could be already dead, Ethan had no doubt when he said that "He has been quiet for some time, but don't let that fool you." and that "If in his silence you think to see his defeat, you see no defeat but your own.", which may suggest Lucien is still out there. He has also stated that "Lucien is one whose actions can be seen lesser every day in the smallest of this world's details. I've learned a long time ago you can never underestimate him." Despite being very arrogant and confident about his own power and abilities, Lucien often will pretend to pose no threat towards anyone and let people do the work for him as seen when he attempted to become a god for the first time by tricking Lýkatlas into following him through Shadow Travel to where Zeus and Poseidon were during the First Titan War for example. Lucien is a devious and manipulative demigod who works for no other than himself. Regardless of what he does, however, Lucien is more likely to take the path he judges to be more chaotic, true to his self-proclaimed title as the Greek god of chaos. For example, he many times during the Titanomachy and Gigantomachy would summon seemingly endless undead armies and terrible undead creatures such like drakons despite being able to kill his enemies by himself, choosing to do that instead as it seemed as the most fun way for him to achieve his goals. Despite being loyal to some degree to Hades, he wouldn't even think twice in attempting to steal his symbol of power, and showed no hesitation in attempting to kill Ethan when the later tried to stop him, which makes Lucien a very dangerous individual since his unpredictable nature and high intelligence is too hard for someone to control. Although having such characteristics, Lucien has at last once shown he can have a temper when things do not play as he wants, as seen when he asked the gods to make him one of them and they refused, much to his anger, and later when he tried to steal his father's helm and Ethan got in his way, which ultimately lead to him being banished from the Underworld by Hades. Fatal Flaw Lucien's fatal flaw is holding grudges, as is the case of most children of Hades. It's considered a fatal flaw since it can easily lead Lucien to not wanting help or not asking for help in deadly situations just because he doesn't like someone. For example, he didn't want to be helped by Ethan because of their rivalry since both are considered to be the most powerful demigods of Hades, or planning Olympus' downfall millennia after the gods refused to give him a place between them. Despite that, he's not a fool and will put his grudges aside (or pretend he did) when it's needed for him to achieve some goal, though it'll more likely culminate in him betraying the target of his grudge as soon as he obtains what he wanted. Appearance During his first years, Lucien used to be described as a very handsome young man with jet black hair and obsidian eyes, and a skin as pale as the moonlight. Back then, he'd usually be seen wearing a light blue silk tunic with golden and purple ornaments. But it wouldn't last long. As the First Titan War went on, he started wearing a dark grey tunic with high collar, aand slowly but surely his experimentation with necromancy and dark magic led him to become very different. His skin started to become grey and cracked, just like a long dead corpse; his eyes, once a beautiful black, were soon changed to two small lava pits on his face, his hair vanished through time and so did most of Lucien's humanity. By the end of the First Titan War, he'd be already partially developed to the monstrous human-like body he is remembered as, though it became worse with the millennia. His usual robes once again changed. This time a full, black tunic with purple, red and grey skeletal ornaments. He'd also started wearing a purple hood with red borders, his clothing covering everything besides his face. Relationships Abilities and Items General Abilities= ADHD: Like all demigods, Lucien possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponents. Dyslexia: Lucien's brain is "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek instead of English. Fighting Skills: In physical combat, Lucien appears to be laughably weak, to the point even some minor monsters could effortlessly defeat him. Ethan commented that the difficult part in fighting Lucien isn't actually hitting him, but instead approaching him, which is nearly impossible even to the most powerful demigods. Despite his lack of physical prowess, however, Lucien proves himself to be a formidable opponent to anyone facing him, casting powerful battle magic and raising seemingly limitless undead armies from the ground. Despite that, Lucien has not been seen for the last 2,000 years, which makes it impossible to say if he's still physically as weak as before. Shadow Realm: Unknown for most, there's a mirror world to this one which those few who know about it call the Shadow Realm. It's exactly the same as the real world, but those in there cannot be seen or interacted with, despite them being able to see and listen to what happens on the 'real' world. Usually it's only accessible with Hades' Helm of Darkness, but some children of Hades, Hecate and gods related to magic or the Underworld are able to access it by themselves. In fact, the Shadow Realm is where people go through when Shadow Travel is used, but few are able to notice it's actually another dimension rather than a portal to another place. Master Stealth: By using his Shadow Realm domain, Lucien can easily sneak into and out most places, making him a very dangerous person. Even 2,000 years ago, his mastery over the Shadow Realm was only matched by Hades himself, which makes it a very difficult task for others to detect his presence. Genius Level Intellect: Lucien is extremely intelligent, perhaps his most dangerous trait when crossed with his ruthless personality, making him a very unpredictable man. His intelligence has been proved more than once; he was able to develop very powerful spells and magical abilities by himself and create new monsters. Eons ago he almost was successful in stealing Hades' Helm of Darkness from the god's palace, and his actions may take many centuries to result into something bigger, making it very hard for someone to find out what his true intentions are. Shapeshifting: Throughout Mist Manipulation, Lucien has been able to shapeshift into different people and monsters alike. That alongside his smartness makes him a very difficult people to be found. Persuasion: Lucien has greatly developed persuasion abilities. His words are often described as 'having weight' and 'being able to bend the weak to his will'. It's not known if this is a magic ability of him. |-|Demigod Abilities= As a very old demigod and the first child of Hades to be born, Lucien possesses god-like amounts of divine energy and fighting capabilities far above other demigods. Throughout the millennia, he has experimented with different sources of power, such as Heracles' and Typhon's ichor, which only increased his already insane magical power. As such, he has divine authority over his father's domains and developed several magic capabilities of his own, which include the following traits and abilities: *'Geokinesis': Lucien is able to control the earth just like some children of Pluto can do, but to a much higher degree. He's powerful enough to cause city-level earthquakes with ease, make earth rise and shape it into different forms, such as weapons, hands, and even creatures such as golems. He can quickly change the entire battlefield with this power, making it a very difficult task to fight him. *'Necromancy': He's by a large degree the most powerful known necromancer, second only to Hades himself. Back at the times of the First Titan Wars, he was able to raise entire undead armies with no more than a hand gesture, summoning zombies, ghosts, skeletons and spartoi with little to no effort. Through the time, this power has increased to the point he could easily bring back fallen monsters and demigods alike. He's been noticed to raise even creatures such as drakons and cyclops directly from Tartarus even a few seconds after they've been destroyed. After increasing his power with Typhon's blood, Lucien has became powerful enough to actually bring someone back from the dead under his control for a short time, even to the point where he could bring heroes as Achilles. He's also capable of turning living beings into powerful wights with his magic, although Lucien has been noticed to only do so to those he judges not to be a waste of time. :*''Νεκροποιώ: It's a very dangerous spell developed by Lucien with the power to turn a living being into a wight in a blink of an eye. It's translated as something as "Necrofy", and once used the target is permanently turned into a servant of Lucien. Unlike usual necromancy, with this spell Lucien is able to keep his wight nearly as powerful as he/she was in life, and as such he only uses that spell on those Lucien thinks to be worth his power. The spell is cast as a black energy bolt which moves pretty fast, but slowly enough to be possible to dodge it. Lucien can only cast this spell once a month. :*εγείρεται ξανά: Another powerful form of necromancy developed by Lucien, it is a spell used to bring someone back to life -- not as an undead, but rather as a living being once again -- as Lucien's slave for a short amount of time. Since it's brought back at full shape, the chosen person to be revived has all the abilities and physical attributes it had in life, which makes it a very powerful spell when used to summon deceased heroes, such as Achilles and Perseus. :*από τάρταρος: Perhaps Lucien's most powerful spell, it's used to bring deceased creatures from Tartarus. Even monster that didn't fully heal after being killed can be brought back with this spell and bound to the user's will. Lucien has used that spell to bring back powerful creatures such like drakons and cyclops. :*Telepathy With The Dead: Lucien is able to contact the dead and creatures from the Underworld through telepathy. It is unknown how powerful are his telepathic abilities, but he is able to contact Hades even from outside the Underworld, and mind control Cerberus, the Furies and Hellhounds. :*Sensitivity to Death: He can sense death as it happens or when it is coming; when a person close to him dies, it comes as a ringing in the ears. He can also sense when an immortal is fading. Lucien is powerful enough to actually sense where it's happening, unlike most children of Hades. *'Demonology': Lucien's colossal power is not only enough to rise several legions of zombies, but also allows him to try a much darker and much more dangerous magic: the demonic magic. Through it, Lucien can summon highly powerful demons and monsters and control them, and is even able to create his own demons and magical creatures. With that power, Lucien has created General Uraak and Commander Y'Azzra, two extremely powerful demons each with enough power to match and even defeat a minor god. He has shown enough power to control the Cerberus, the Furies and Arai with this ability. He's gave birth both direct and indirectly to very powerful creatures, such as the Furies and the Empousai with this power. Despite being called 'demonology', Lucien is able to use this power upon most creatures and monsters, unless they're directly under a god's control. :*δαιμονικός λέξη: Another of Lucien's most powerful spells, it's used to create powerful creatures, usually demon-like monsters, though it's not actually limited to that. This power gives the user a vast amount of options, since one could virtually any being he or she could think about (if they're powerful enough to create them, obviously). :*Κλήση: A spell used to summon any monster Lucien has taken control of beforehand. It's usually used to bring Lucien's armies to him when needed. *'Ferrokinesis': Lucien can sense and summon precious metals from under the ground as well as manipulate them. Additionally, Lucien can multiply it and even change it's property (i.e. turning iron into gold). However, despite being able to manipulate special metals (Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold), Lucien cannot use this power to turn them into something else or turn something else into these metals. *'Mist Manipulation/Mystiokinesis: Lucien is one of the most powerful sorcerers to ever walk the Earth. He is able to manipulate the Mist and control it to cast extremely powerful spells and illusions. Through the ages, Lucien used this power to create wars and bring down civilizations. *'''Life Aura: He can sense living beings around him, unless they're under Akhlys' Death Mist. *'Umbrakinesis': Lucien can control the shadows to a very high degree. He's able to create giant constructs with it, such as buildings, take all the light away from some place, create powerful weapons from shadows, trap and attack someone with their own shadow, to merge his body into and out shadows, and send people through Shadow Travel even from far away without needing to go with them. When he's able to directly touch someone's shadow, Lucien can 'steal' it, which leads people to die just like if they've been hit by Stygian iron. *'Shadow Travel': Lucien has mastered this ability. He can travel to anywhere in the world, even places like Olympus, Ogygia and Tartarus. However, Lucien can't travel to Underworld, since Hades has banished him. He is also able to transport entire armies and large creatures such as giant demons with him through shadow travel. Lucien has also been able to teleport people away through Shadow Travel even from distance, without needing to go with them. *'Induced Fear': He radiates intense fear and death like his father, far superior than average children of Hades. Only Eetion, another highly powerful son of Hades, and some very powerful Olympian gods were able to resist this ability. *'Death Trance': Lucien can go into a hibernation called a Death Trance without using the seeds of Persephone, unlike other children of Hades. The Death Trance induces him to essentially die for a day, meaning he consumes no oxygen and doesn't need any kind of food. |-|Magical Items= * Category:Children of Hades Category:Greek Demigod Category:Villains Category:Immortal Category:Under Construction Category:Suijin no Ken